Hobbits and Wizards and Kenshin? Oh my!
by RurouniThestral
Summary: What if Kenshin and the rest of the Kenshingumi lived in my closet? And what if we ran into the gang from Harry Potter and LOTR? Oro's and hobbits run wild! Read to find out more!
1. From the Depths of Our Closets

Disclaimer: We, the authors of this rather pointless little fic, do not own any of the characters from Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter, or Rurouni Kenshin in any way shape or form, that we do not. In fact, should the wonderful owners of the aforementioned works choose to sue us, all they'd get from us would be a few stuffed animals, Liz's favorite pair of sandals, and a box of Popems donuts.

Vash: DONUTS!!!!!!!!! ::rushes the authors and steals the donuts, munching on them happily::

Right. Forget the donuts, they belong to Vash now. Oh yeah, we don't own him either... ~_~x

****

**~~** Hobbits and Wizards and... Kenshin?!?! Oh my... **~~**

**~~**~~**~~** signals change in scene or room

Chapter One: From the depths of our closets…

Liz: *walks over to her closet and knocks on the door* Kenshin? Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: *opens the closet door, revealing himself and Kaoru waiting patiently to see what the young authoress wants* Hai, Liz-dono? Do you want Kaoru-dono and Sessha for another "fanfic"?  
  
Kaoru: *mutters under her breath* I just hope she doesn't put us through another angst-filled session like last time...  
  
Kenshin: *whispers to Kaoru* Kaoru-dono... it wasn't THAT bad... *remembering the ending, and smiles*  
  
Kaoru: *realizes what he's referring too* Oh, right... *smiles at him*  
  
Liz: *laughs at their comments about her writing* Nope. No fanfic today. Actually, I have a friend coming over and I thought you two would like to meet her and her... er... entourage....  
  
Kenshin: Oro? "On-tour-ah-ge"?  
  
Liz: *laughs at the rurouni* Don't worry about it.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

  
Stephie: *walks up the drive with her three companions and makes for Liz's door* All right, now remember Fred and George, absolutely no canary creams, all right? *pauses on the front steps to face her two mischievous friends*  
  
George: All right, we promise, don't we Fred?  
  
Fred: Yes, we do. We'll be good Stephie. *crosses his fingers behind him as his twin does the same*  
  
Stephie: *looks at the pair unconvinced* Riight ... anyway ... *lifts her hand to knock smartly on the door*  
  
Liz: *opens the door before her friend has a chance to finish the action, just barely dodging the "knock" as it flies towards her head instead of the now open door* Geez, Stephie! Watch where you're aiming will ya? *smiles at her and her friends, entirely amused*  
  
Stephie: *laughs and looks sheepish* Now how did you know to open the door at that second, Liz?  
  
Liz: *smiles broadly* I didn't... he did! *indicates the red-haired samurai standing next to the raven haired kendo instructor behind her*  
  
Kenshin: *waves sheepishly*  
  
Stephie: *waves to Kenshin* Hello, you're pretty clever then.  
  
Kenshin: Iie. You give sessha too much credit, that you do. *blushes and puts on hand behind his head in embarrassment*  
  
Stephie: *smiles and is thoroughly amused by his modesty and embarrassment. She turns her glance to her friends behind her* Well, my manners have gone out the window haven't they? I want to introduce my friends here, *indicates each in turn* this is Peregrin Took, but you can just call him Pippin.  
  
Pippin: *looks around and smiles at everyone* Hello!  
  
Stephie: *points to the twins* and this is Fred and George Weasley.   
  
Fred: Oy! I am Fred here. *bows low with exaggerated movement*  
  
George: And I am George! *does the same exaggerated bow*  
  
Stephie: *just stares at the pair* Right, and I am Stephie.  
  
Liz: *laughs, completely amused by the twins antics* Silly, Stephie! We know who YOU are! *smiles at her* Anyway... This *points to the handsome red-head* is Himura Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: *rurouni grin* Sessha is very pleased to meet you all, indeed I am!  
  
Stephie: *smiles and tips her imaginary hat*  
  
Liz: And this *points to Kaoru, while giving Stephie an amused glance* is Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: *smiles warmly at everyone* Hello, it's nice to meet you!  
  
Stephie: *smiles and inclines her head as well* Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am.  
  
Pippin: *smiles a hobbit smile* Yes, pleased to meet you.  
  
Fred and George: *shakes hands with everyone, even Stephie with exaggerated movements* Smashing to meet you!  
  
Stephie: *grins* Yes, pleased to meet you even though I've known you for ages. Honestly!  
  
Liz: *rolls her eyes* Riiiight. Well, shall we stand on my doorstep all day... or are we going to step inside?  
  
Stephie: I was just going to ask that! *laughs warmly and steps inside followed by her friends*  
  
Kenshin: *still utterly confused by the twins behavior* Oro.....  
  
Kaoru: *smiles, thinking that the twins are very gentlemanly, even if they are a bit... er... energetic*  
  
Liz: Well, what SHALL we do? *winks at Stephie*   
  
Stephie: *returns her wink and whispers to her* Shall we leave the room a moment and see how they get along?  
  
Liz: *whispers to her friend* Exactly what I was thinking! *turns to the group of characters* Well, Kenshin, why don't you and Kaoru keep everyone company for a moment while Stephie and I... um... Work on our English homework! Yeah... that's right... *trying to cover her moment of hesitation*  
  
Kenshin: *senses something amiss, but shrugs it off and thinks to himself* _Liz-dono is always a bit strange..._ *to Liz* Hai, Liz-dono.  
  
Kaoru: Good luck on your assignment, Liz! *smiles at her, completely unaware*  
  
Liz: Thanks! *smiles at the unknowing kendo instructor* Well, Stephie, lets get to work! *winks*  
  
Stephie: Right-o! *follows her friend and thinks the fun is about to begin*  
  
Liz: *leads them into an adjacent room, and shuts the door, leaving a crack just large enough for them to listen through*  
  
Stephie: *tries to stifle her giggle and moves to listen through the crack*

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

  
Kenshin: *doesn't notice Stephie's giggle, despite his acute skills, and turns to the group he's been left with. Wondering what he should do now, he turns and whispers to Kaoru* What do you suppose Liz-dono wants us to do, Kaoru-dono?  
  
Kaoru: *whispers back* I have no idea, you know how strange she can be...  
  
Pippin: *looks around curiously, his eyes widening as he saw the little dish of cinnamon rolls on the kitchen counter*  
  
Kenshin: *notices Pippin's hungry look* Uh, perhaps you would like something to eat?  
  
Pippin: Ooh yes! I didn't have my elevensies today, so that would be nice, it would! *his eyes sparkling happily*  
  
Kenshin: *rather confused by the small man's statement* Elevensies?  
  
George: *snorts at his companion's tendency to snarf over much*  
  
Pippin: It's a meal we have, in my home in the Shire. We have breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, tea, luncheon, and supper. *smiles as he catalogs the different meals through the day in his household*  
  
Kenshin: ORO! How can one eat so much and stay so small??  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Don't be rude! *whacks him over the head with a bokken that somehow always seems to appear out of nowhere just when she needs it*  
  
Kenshin: Orororororo... *a bit dazed by the hit* h-hai, Kaoru-dono.  
  
Pippin: *eyes widen* I say, that wasn't nice!  
  
Kenshin: *turns to Pippin* Sessha is sorry, that I am.  
  
Fred: *laughs at the scene before him*  
  
Pippin: No, I meant her *points to Kaoru* hitting you like that. It wasn't nice.  
  
Kenshin: Maa, maa! Kaoru-dono does that all the time, that she does! Sessha is used to it... *still rubbing the bump on his head*  
  
Pippin: Oh. *nods, but still wonders at it*  
  
Kaoru: *blushes at her un-lady-like behavior, however typical it may be* Um, should I go cook something, Kenshin?  
  
Sano: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! *rushes into the room* Kenshin! Don't let Jou-chan cook! You know what happened last time!!!!  
  
Kaoru: SANO! *whacks him over the head with her bokken* It wasn't THAT big of a fire! And what are you doing here anyway??  
  
Sano: *grins sheepishly* Um... you want the truth?  
  
Pippin: *watches the exchange, wide eyed, and glances at the twins to find they were shaking with silent laughter*  
  
Kaoru: *glares at the ex-fighter for hire*  
  
Sano: OI! Don't look at me like that! I just got sick of Tae's cooking... *scratches his head*  
  
Kaoru: You mean she wouldn't let you have another meal on your tab, right? Which, I might add, you never pay! *rolls eyes*  
  
Kenshin: *shakes his head at the all too familiar scene* Perhaps you would like to follow sessha to the kitchen for some food? *talking to the twins and especially Pippin*  
  
Pippin: Yes, sounds splendid! *eagerly follows behind Kenshin with the twins coming behind him*  


**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  


Liz: *mutters to Stephie* I don't remember telling Sano he could come eat all my food...  
  
Stephie: Well, her certainly feels entitled to, as is obvious by his snarfing all your chips as he is doing now.  


**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Kenshin: Well, what would you like. *looks around at everyone, and notices Sano* Sano! Sessha seems to remember Liz-dono telling you NOT to eat her chips, that I do.  
  
Sano: *rather sheepish at being caught* Right, sorry.   
  
Pippin: *takes two cinnamon rolls and begins eating it eagerly, his eyes very happy*  
  
Sano: *looks around, and notices the two red-haired boys and small man* Oi! Who are these people?  
  
Kaoru: *hits Sano with bokken* They're guests, so don't be such baka, rooster-head!  
  
Sano: *glares at Kaoru while rubbing the fresh bump on his head *  
  
Fred: I am Fred and this is my brother George.  
  
George: And that is my brother Fred.  
  
Fred and George: And we're Gred and Forge!  
  
Sano: Ummmmm, right. *is completely confused*  
  
Kenshin: ORO?? Sessha thought your names were Fred and George, that I did.  
  
Pippin: *laughs* Yes, it is, but they're kind of odd, they are. They like to mix everyone up occasionally.  
  
Fred: Yes, it's quite fun really.   
  
George: Keeps everyone on their toes.  
  
Kenshin: *still slightly confused* Aa.  
  
Pippin: *pats Kenshin on the arm* Don't mind them, they are slightly off you know?  
  
Kenshin: *smiles gratefully at the little man* Arigatou.  
  
Pippin: Arigatou? *confused*  
  
Kenshin: Oh! *remembers that Liz already explained to him that most people he meets at her house won't understand the "oh-so-cute" Japanese phrases he has a tendency to use* It means, "thank you" in my language, that it does.  
  
Pippin: Oh! *nods* I see now.   
  
Kenshin: *laughs* Sessha forgets that not everyone speaks Japanese here, that they do not!  
  
Pippin: *smiles warmly*  
  
Fred: *whispers to his twin* Oy, should we slip in some Canary Creams and see what happens?  
  
George: *whispers back* Yes, mate, and let's add in another goody, like say ... a ton tongue toffee?  
  
Fred: *still whispering* Brilliant!   
  
Sano: *stomach rumbles* Oi! Kenshin! I'm starved! What's Liz got to eat around here anyway?  
  
Pippin: *looks at Sano and gobbles up the rest of his cinnamon roll*  
  
Kenshin: *wary of all the twins' whispering* Sessha could fix something, if you like Sano.  
  
Kaoru: Oooo! Kenshin! Why don't you make some o-hagi! *mouth waters remember the last time he made one of her favorite dishes*  
  
Kenshin: Hai. As you wish, Kaoru-dono. *smiles, happy he's able to make something she likes*  
  
Sano: Great! Too bad Liz doesn't have any sake lying around, though...  
  
Pippin: *starts to wonder when Stephie is going to come back, as he wanders around in the kitchen looking at the knick knacks and the assorted foods*  
  
Fred: *takes the moment and slips a canary cream into the dish with the Popem Donuts*  
  
Kenshin: Oro... Sano, sessha does not think you need any sake, that you don't. *while he's preparing the o-hagi, he senses the twin's foul play with his ki abilities, but does nothing for the moment*  
  
Sano: *still regretting not bringing his favorite drink with him, spots the dish of Popems* Oi! Liz left us some of those dough-nut things! *happily grabs the dish, preparing to scarf them all*  
  
Kenshin: SANO! Wait! *grabs the dish from his hand* You should not eat these, that you shouldn't.  
  
Sano: OI! Kenshin! Whaddid ya do that for?? *furious at the lack of edible food before him*  
  
Kenshin: Sessha thinks that there is something wrong with this food, that there is. *eyeing the twins as he empties the dish into the trash*   


**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Liz: *smiles at Kenshin's actions* Go Kenshin! *whispers to no one in particular*  
  
Stephie: *laughs softly and thinks it is good someone finally outwitted the twins*  


**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

George: *whispers back* I know! We'll have to try another well placed prank.  
  
Fred: *whispers to his twin* That guy is on to us, drat!  
  
Kenshin: *overhears the twins comments, and speaks so that only they can hear him as his eyes flash from amethyst to amber for a fraction of a second* I would not try that again if I were you... *eyes return to their normal amethyst color* Well, Sessha will just finish this then. *indicates the half-done o-hagi*  
  
Pippin: *totally oblivious to what had just occurred spots the little dish of apples* Ooh! *grabs one and takes a bite happily*  
  
Kenshin: *finishes the o-hagi* There! *sets the rather large platter (knowing how much Sano can eat) on the table*  
  
Sano: ALRIGHT! *quickly begins to scarf the food*  
  
Kaoru: Hey! Save some for the rest of us!  
  
Pippin: *manages to sample some before Sano gobbles it all down*  
  
Kaoru: *takes some for herself, and hands a few to Kenshin as well*  
  
Kenshin: Arigatou, Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru: You're welcome Kenshin! *smiles and munches happily on her own serving*  
  
George: *snags one and gives another to his twin*  
  
George: *whispers to Fred* So, what is another prank we can try to pull on this lot?  
  
Fred: *whispers back* Well, we could do a switching spell, you know switch these things *hold up the food in his hand* with little marbles or something.  


**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Stephie: *whispers to Liz* You know we should probably go out there before all chaos breaks loose.  
  
Liz: *whispers back* Probably... Want to go yet?  
  
Stephie: *whispers still* We should go now, I mean Fred and George will definitely cause mayhem.  
  
Liz: *still whispering* Yeah. Besides, I can chew Sano out for eating my chips again! *grins wickedly*  
  
Stephie: *laughs* That you could.  
  
Liz: *smiles* Right then. *opens the door* SANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stephie: *follows her out*  
  
Sano: *pauses his devouring of the o-hagi* Uh-oh...  
  
Liz: Sagara Sanosuke! What the HECK did you think you were doing, trying to eat my chips when I wasn't around?? *borrows Kaoru's bokken and whacks him over the head repeatedly*  
  
Sano: KUSO! That hurts! *trying to dodge her blows unsuccessfully*  
  
Kaoru: *laughing at them* Baka! That's what happens when you tick her off!  
  
Stephie: Well, it's been nice really, but I do have to get home. Pippin, Fred, and George come we'll tarry now!   
  
Stephie: *goes around among the group and says goodbye to each individually. She moves to Kenshin to hug him goodbye and whispers* Thanks for stopping the twins mischief.  
  
Kenshin: *surprised at her friendly gesture, looking at Kaoru to see her reaction while trying not to be rude to Stephie* Ah… You're welcome, Stephie-dono. *flashes a rurouni grin at her*  
  
Stephie: *moves to Sano and Kaoru* Goodbye, it was pleasant to meet you. *extends her hand to shake theirs*  
  
Kaoru: *hugs her warmly* It was nice to meet a friend of Liz's for once! *smiling*  
  
Stephie: *smiles*   
  
Sano: *typically hides whatever emotions he has* Uh, right. What Jou-chan said. *shakes Stephie's hand*  
  
Stephie: *grins at him*  
  
Pippin: Well, goodbye everyone.  
  
Pippin: It was nice!  
  
Kenshin: It was very nice to meet you, Pippin, that it was! *shakes the little man's hand*  
  
Pippin: *smiles his cute hobbit smile* That it was!  
  
Kenshin: Oro... *smiles at the friendly mocking comment*  
  
Pippin: *laughs and moves to follow Stephie*  
  
Fred and George: Been corking to meet you all! *bows low at the same time and follow Stephie*  
  
Kenshin: ORO! *confused at the slang*  
  
Stephie: *To Liz* See you Thursday?  
  
Liz: As always! *smiles*  
  
Stephie: Fabulous! See you then. Bye all. *exits out with her companions*  
  
Liz: Bye! *waves as they leave, and shuts the door behind them. Turning to Kenshin* So.... Kenshin.... what do you think of the twins? *mischievous grin*  
  
Kenshin: *eyes flash amber again a moment, before settling back to amethyst* Sessha thinks that they should not play tricks on people.... that they should not.  
  
Liz: *just laughs as Sano and Kaoru look on, completely confused by the exchange* 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

A/N: So what did you think? Did we do good? Come on... push the button... you know you want to... We'll loves you forever, that we will!


	2. Insert Squee Moment

Disclaimer: We, the authors of this rather pointless little fic, do not own any of the characters from Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter, or Rurouni Kenshin in any way shape or form, that we do not. In fact, should the wonderful owners of the aforementioned works choose to sue us, all they'd get from us would be a few stuffed animals, Liz's favorite pair of sandals, and a box of Popems donuts.  
  
Pippin: I'm hungry.  
  
Stephie: You're always hungry Pip .  
  
~~** Hobbits and Wizards and... Kenshin?!?! Oh my. **~~**  
  
Chapter Two: Insert Squee Moment  
  
Stephie: *dances around in hobbity happiness with Pippin*  
  
Liz: lol  
  
Liz: what now?  
  
Stephie: I dunno, just feeling oddball-ish and happy for no particular clue  
  
Liz: ah  
  
Liz: sokay then  
  
Liz: lol  
  
Liz: ::considers twirling round the room with kenshin... but decides against it as it would only end with her giving in to a coughing fit::  
  
Stephie: aww  
  
Liz: Kenshin's making me drink lot's of tea  
  
Stephie: yes, I imagine he would  
  
Kenshin: Sessha just does not want a repeat of what happened the last time Liz-dono was sick, that I do not  
  
Liz: Well maybe, if you had bothered to check for a pulse UNDER the blankets....  
  
Stephie: *laughs*  
  
Stephie: You tell her Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Ororororororo.....  
  
Kenshin: Sessha was just concerned for you, that I was ::sheepishly::  
  
Liz: ::sigh:: I know...  
  
Liz: That's why I loves ya! ::glomps kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
Stephie: *LAUGHS HEARTILY*  
  
Pippin: Stephie, are they always like this?  
  
Stephie: Yes, Pip, sadly they are. *shakes her head at Liz's antics*  
  
Kenshin: ::from under Liz:: Liz-dono.... sessha... can't breathe.....  
  
Liz: Whoops!!!  
  
Pippin: Oh dear ...  
  
Liz: Sorry oro-chan!  
  
Liz: Here, have a donut ::gives kenshin donut... with sprinkles!::  
  
Kenshin: DONUT!!  
  
Pippin: DONUTS!!!  
  
Pippin: *eyes it hungrily*  
  
Kenshin: ::glomps donut and snarfs it happily::  
  
Pippin: HEY!! Share it!  
  
Liz: Here Pip... ::magically sends Pippin donut::  
  
Liz: ::with sprinkles too!::  
  
Pippin: *takes it and snarfs it* Thanks Liz!  
  
Liz: Welcome  
  
Stephie: *smiling at her little hobbit friend*  
  
Kenshin: ::flashes best rurouni grin:: Sessha forgives you Liz-dono, indeed I do!  
  
Liz: ::laughs::  
  
Pippin: That was rather delicious. Thanks again Liz!  
  
Liz: ::laughs:: Any time  
  
Vash: ::from farther away in whiney voice:: Hey insurance girls! She's got DONUTS!  
  
Liz: uh-oh  
  
Liz: I'm in trouble...  
  
Stephie: LOL  
  
Vash: ::comes running into the room:: CANIHAVEADONUTPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Liz: GAH!  
  
Pippin: Who is that chap?  
  
Liz: HERE! Take them!!!! ::gives Vash what's left of the box of donuts::  
  
Vash: ALRIGHT!!!!!! ::glomps donuts::  
  
Vash: ::finishes rather quickly:: Thanks Liz! ::glomps the authoress::  
  
Pippin: *to Stephie* This Vash, he likes donuts a lot I presume?  
  
Liz: can't breathe.... know how kenshin felt....  
  
Stephie: *to Pippin* yes he does, just a little too mcuh.  
  
Meryl: Come on, needle-noggin' ::drags vash away::  
  
Liz: ::takes long needed breath of air::  
  
Liz: Yes... Vash has a very VERY large obsession with donuts  
  
Liz: thinks they're the best damn thing on all of Gunsmoke  
  
Pippin: Oh, right then. Well as long as he shares is all I can say.  
  
Liz: speaking of which..... ::wonders vaguely how The Humanoid Typhoon got off Gunsmoke and managed to travel back  
  
in time to be on Earth::  
  
Liz: oh well  
  
Pippin: *to Stephie* You've got some very interesing friends.  
  
Stephie: *to Pippin* I know, tell me about it. But at least there's never a dull moment*  
  
Kenshin: Hai... as sessha has said before... Liz-dono is a bit strange!  
  
Liz: HEY!!!!  
  
Pippin: Quite right Kenshin, but we do love her.  
  
Liz: Thanks Pippin!  
  
Liz: I feel special  
  
Pippin: You're most welcome, Liz.  
  
Kenshin: Hai, that we do  
  
Stephie: Yesh we love her, that we do!  
  
Liz: Awwwww ::hugs kenshin, pippin, and stephie::  
  
Stephie: *hobbit hugs her back*  
  
Pippin: *grins brightly as he too hobbit huggs her*  
  
Kenshin: ::blushes but smiles another rurouni grin and hugs his friend::  
  
Liz: ::laughs:: Lovefest!  
  
Stephie: Love shack, oh baby love shack!  
  
Liz: Bang, bang, bang on the door baby!  
  
Pippin: *glances curiously at his friend and shakes his head laughing at her*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Liz: Kawaii! i love it when you do that!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ::blushes:: sessha is not "cute" Liz-dono...  
  
Liz: Okay, you're not cute... you're bishie! ::smiles deliriously::  
  
Kenshin: Oro! so that's why sessha's name is on all those Bishounen sites!  
  
Pippin: *glances at them and then at Stephie whom he thought was the personification of cute*  
  
Liz: Stephie is cute... but Kenshin... well...  
  
Liz: ::sizes up the rurouni and drools::  
  
Stephie: *ducks her head embarassed*  
  
Pippin: *glances away from Stephie for a moment, sheepish*  
  
Liz: Awwwww  
  
Liz: Pippin, you're very kawaii too ya know! ^_~x  
  
Kenshin: ::glad that for once he's not the center of attention::  
  
Pippin: Kawaii? What is this? *looks both amused and confused*  
  
Liz: Huh? Oh. Kawaii, it means cute Pip. You're cute  
  
Pippin: Oh! *blushes* Thanks.  
  
Liz: Welcome!  
  
Kenshin: Liz-dono... perhaps you should refrain from putting sugar in your tea for awhile, that you should...  
  
Liz: ::slurps tea:: What for?  
  
Stephie: Yesh!  
  
Stephie; You tell her!  
  
Kenshin: Ahhh... ::thinks of a way to put it without angering her::  
  
Kenshin: Sessha is just concered about cavaties! ::laughs nervously, giving up on tellingthe truth::  
  
Liz: Riiiiiight. ::rolls her eyes::  
  
Pippin: Well sugar is something that should be taken not too much and not to little, that it is.  
  
Liz: Gyah! Pippin, you sound like Kenshin! ::grins happily::  
  
Pippin: Well, Kenshin is really nice chap, he is.  
  
Kenshin: Arigatou, Pippin. ::rurouni grin::  
  
Pippin: You're welcome, Kenshin. *smiles his bright hobbit smile*  
  
Liz: Alright, while you two are busy grinning like cute little idiots, I've got something to show Stephie.  
  
Kenshin: Maa, maa Liz-dono... Sessha is only trying to be friendly  
  
Liz: I know, and you and pippin can become great friends  
  
Stephie: OOOOH!  
  
Pippin: *grins at the thought of being great friends with Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: ::thinking how wonderful it is to finally be able to make new friends without worrying about random people coming  
  
and attacking them to make him go battousai::  
  
Pippin: *thinking it was nice to make a new friend without being glomped by his many hobbit relatives and acquaintances*  
  
Liz: Uh... yo! ::snaps fingers:: Kenshin? ::waves hand in front of his face:: Hello?  
  
Kenshin: oro? ::snapped out of his reverie:: Ah..  
  
Stephie: *snorts with laughter*  
  
Kenshin: gomen, Liz-dono... Sessha was just thinking...  
  
Liz: Save it for the laundry, baka-boy  
  
Liz: ::smirks::  
  
Pippin: *smiles at the camaraderie between the two*  
  
Kenshin: yare, yare... ::grinning, as he knows that Liz is just teasing him::  
  
Liz: Hey! you think i'm joking? Don't make me get Hiko drunk with Kaoru again! ::mischevious grin::  
  
Pippin: Who is Hiko? *curiously cute expression*  
  
Kenshin: You will NOT let shishou get near MY KAORU! ::battousai mode for a split sec::  
  
Liz: WHOA! 'Kay sorry!  
  
Kenshin: ::rurouni grin::  
  
Liz: Hiko is kenshin's shishou  
  
Liz: or master  
  
Liz: he taught him everything about Hiten Mitserugi Ryu  
  
Liz: which is his sword style  
  
Kenshin: ::snorts:: Shishou also like to tell embarrassing stories from sessha's childhood, that he does  
  
Liz: Yup! You should hear a couple! like this one time... when he was little, kenshin-  
  
Kenshin: LIZ_DONO!!!!  
  
Stephie: *sits down on the comfy sofa and watches their interaction, just as Pippin plops down besid her*  
  
Liz: Whoops! sorry!  
  
Kenshin: ::glares dagger at her::  
  
Liz: Er... eh heh  
  
Liz: Maybe I will lay off the sugar...  
  
Pippin: *to Stephie* They are quite amusing, are they not?  
  
Kenshin: ::smiles again:: Hai, that you will!  
  
Stephie: *to Pippin* Yes, quite little friend.  
  
Liz: Oh, come off it Kenshin! At least you don't have to worry about being paired up with anyone but your beloved Kaoru in my fanfics!  
  
Kenshin: ::blushing furiously:: Sessha does not own kaoru-dono, that I do not...  
  
Liz: Ugh! ::smacks herself upside the head:: Back to -dono again are we?  
  
Kenshin: ::bows head in embarrassment::  
  
Liz: You know, i never would have thought a man could be TOO chilvarous, but sheesh!  
  
Liz: ::winks::  
  
Kenshin: ::seeing this:: yare, yare  
  
::kenshin and liz look at each other and burst out laughing at the same time::  
  
Pippin: *to Stephie in a whisper* I'm hungry.  
  
Stephie: *to Pippin* You're always hungry, lad.  
  
Liz: ::magically sends Pippin a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies:: Here!  
  
Pippin: Thanks!! YAY! *takes a few and snarfs them*  
  
Stephie: *highly amused* Only you, Pip. *kisses his pert hobbit nose*  
  
Liz: Awwww  
  
Stephie: *blushes crimson*  
  
Pippin: *ducks his head bashfully*  
  
Liz: Look Kenshin! Aren't they cute!  
  
Kenshin: ::eyes filled with laughter:: Hai Liz-dono, that they are!  
  
Stephie: Will you two not talk about us like we're not in the room? *a mock affronted glare*  
  
::Kenshin and liz just laugh::  
  
Liz: Good thing Stephie doesn't carry around a bokken like Karou, ne kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Hai! Sessha is sure Stephie-dono would hit just as hard as Kaoru- dono, that she would!  
  
Stephie: I may not have a bokken bat but I can do this ... *pulls out her wand and trains it on Liz*  
  
Stephie: Let's see ... which hex shall it be? Hmm?  
  
Liz: GACK! NO!  
  
Liz: Waittaminute!  
  
Liz: I don't have anything to worry about!  
  
Stephie: Yesh? You wish to apologize then?  
  
Liz: ::smiles happily at kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: Uh Liz-dono, we had better apologize. Sessha's ki abilities are not THAT powerful...  
  
Liz: right...  
  
Liz: sorry!  
  
Kenshin: Hai, gomen stephie-dono!  
  
Stephie: All right, that's just lovely. *puts her wand back that away*  
  
Stephie: See how easy that was?  
  
Liz: ::snorts:: hitokiri battousai my a-  
  
Kenshin: Liz-dono! You're worse that Sano!  
  
Liz: Hey! At least I don't run around yelling Kuso all the time... er... wait...  
  
Pippin: *to Stephie as she sat back down beside him* WOW! That was so reminiscent of Gandalf's aura of power.  
  
Stephie: *to Pippin* You flatter me, friend, I am not at all that strong.  
  
Liz: OH yes she is!  
  
Kenshin: ::nods wisely:: Sessha is sure that Liz-dono is right, indeed she is.  
  
Stephi: Aww, now I feel all warm and fuzzy. Thank ye kindly, that I do.  
  
Kenshin: ::remembering how Stephie's aura was equally as powerful as Liz's when he last saw her::  
  
Liz: Welcome.... that you are!  
  
Liz: ::smirks::  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Sessha does not ALWAYS speak like that, that i do... er.... ororororororororo...  
  
Pippin: *pats her hand and gives her the trademakr innocent smile of his*  
  
Stephie: *smiles back at him, actutely happy at having his hand on hers*  
  
Liz: Awwww!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ::smiles warmly at the two::  
  
Stephie: *whispers to Pippin* Why don't we give them something to really awww about?  
  
Pippin: *whispers back to Stephie* Yes, let's.  
  
Stephie: *nods and quite literally kisses him soundly*  
  
Liz: AWWWWWW!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
Liz: ::snaps fingers:: I got an idea! ::decides to bring out the personification of cuteness::  
  
Liz: ::turns to Kenshin:: Kenshin... would you go get.. HIM?  
  
Kenshin: ::smiles happily:: Hai, liz-dono! ::uses god-like speed to run to fetch him::  
  
Stephie and Pippin glance at each other feeling both thoroughly kissed and quite curious.  
  
Kenshin: ::returns with his favorite, cherished bundle in his arms, and hands him to Liz:: Here Liz-dono...  
  
Stephie:AWWWWWWWWW  
  
Liz: ::cooes to the child:: See Kenji? They think you're cute!  
  
Kenji: ::gurgles happily::  
  
Stephie: Aww, but alas, Pippin and I must go now  
  
Liz: ::hands Kenji back to his father::  
  
Stephie: it is quite late after all  
  
Liz: Okay  
  
Stephie: *pouts*  
  
Liz: ^_^x  
  
Stephie: awww how cute  
  
Stephie: KAWAII  
  
Liz: ::laughs::  
  
Pippin *glances at her amused*  
  
Stephie: All right then, let us go friend, *walks out the door with Pippin*  
  
Stephie: g'night all  
  
Liz: Night you two!  
  
Kenshin: Good night!  
  
Stephie and Pippin wave and disappear out the door  
  
Kenshin: Come Kenji ,let's get you back to your mother... ::goes to find kaoru:: 


End file.
